The present invention is related to driving mechanism for scroll sawing machine and more particularly to a driving mechanism to drive a scroll saw for cutting something into spiral or ornament design permitting a saw bench to incline leftward and rightward during operation.
In recent years, a variety of machine tools and processing machines have been developed for all industries. On the other hand, following the development in material science, a variety of materials may be simultaneously used for making a product. In processing of a product, it is commonly expected to utilize less machinery equipment for maximum capacity. Therefore, compatibility and versatility have become the main factors to consider while purchasing a machinery for material processing because they can help improving a company's competition strength.
In regular scroll sawing machines, a motor is commonly used to drive two suspension arms to carry a scroll saw to make a sawing motion. Because a motor is generally set at one side below two suspension arms, a saw bench is permitted to incline through one direction. Since most people are of right-handed, a motor is generally set at a left side. Therefore, a saw bench is generally permitted to incline rightward. Under this arrangement, it will be very inconvenient to a left-handed operator to manipulate a scroll sawing machine.